


Team rocket motto... But Google translated

by Rogue_sorcerer12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_sorcerer12/pseuds/Rogue_sorcerer12
Summary: this is the team rocket motto Google translated. Have fun!
Kudos: 5





	Team rocket motto... But Google translated

Prepare for trouble!  
and he did it twice!  
save the world from destruction!  
join all our nationalities!  
rebuke the evil of truth and love!  
Give our rights to the stars above!  
jessie!  
James!  
The key also connects to the speed of light!  
surrender now or get ready for battle!

Meow!  
Special!


End file.
